Forum:Mr. Whatever
I nominate User:Mr. Whatever for a ban. In recent days, his attitude towards other editors regarding Manga vs. Anime image disputes has been very harmful to our community. His stubbornness and inability to accept the opinions of others regarding this issue have become too much for me personally to bear, and I feel that many in the community will share my opinion. For those of you who are unaware, Mr. Whatever is the new account of User:Galaxy9000, who has previously been banned before. My main evidence against him is twofold: 1) His attitude after losing the poll for Issho's portrait image by a clear margin is unacceptable. His comments here are not helpful to the community moving on and display an uncommon level of stubbornness and hot-headedness. He is "crying over spilled milk", something that our forum rules have warned against for years. 2) After losing the poll for Issho's Portrait, he's re-uploaded the losing option as a separate image, despite the fact that an uncropped version of the same image is already used on Issho's page. This is a direct violation of our Image Guidelines. This caused an edit war on Issho's page, where he simply did not respond to logic. I'm sure there's other examples of his poor attitude in recent weeks, but those are the only ones I have at this time, though I'm sure other users will be able to mention other situations where he has behaved in a similar manner. Though those two incidents are really the only rule-breaking things I can think of, the real reason I've opened this forum is for his attitude. His "crying over spilled milk" and pushy, presumptuous, cocky, and ultimately disrespectful attitude should not be tolerated as part of our community. 00:50, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Discussion By that logic, we should ban Seaterror Joekido (talk) 00:57, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :You're not wrong, but please keep this forum on topic. We are meant to talk about the behavior of one user and one user only. 01:00, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Gal/Mr. W is often inconsiderate & unreasonable with others during edits wars and diccusions, I support this ban. 01:01, September 14, 2014 (UTC) " He is a poor player, who strets and frets his hour upon the stage then is heard no more. it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury. signifying nothing" 01:05, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Huh. 01:09, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Cool story Ryu. I will literally do whatever I wish. Mr. Whatever (talk) 01:09, September 14, 2014 (UTC) After the opening of this forum, the ongoing dispute the Issho page has continued, with Mr. Whatever calling my edits "vandalism" and undoing them, rather than discuss the issue elsewhere. This is true 100% pure cane edit warring at its least mature levels. 01:13, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I agree. Insulting other users over a poll result and then starting an edit war without using the talk page is unacceptable, especially from an experienced editor who knows the rules. 01:25, September 14, 2014 (UTC) This is comical, Gal was exiled and now comes back to rule the place that banished him. He's not hiding anything, he knows whats he's doing irritates people. Yet he'll do as he pleases and he won't listen to anyone. Maybe Gal is a satanist now, that explains it 01:25, September 14, 2014 (UTC) This dude is like the fucking Terminator. You can't ban him no less kill him. --He hung himself with a guitar string (talk) 01:27, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Gal is a legend here, nothing can stop his rage. ~_~ 01:51, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok, after his sockpuppet based rage and reverting images to the manga versions, is anyone opposed to a permanent ban to any and all accounts he's made for this? 01:59, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me. When does the ST ban forum reopen? | Anyways, on a more serious note... Nothing against the rules with me discussing the outcome of the poll. If I pulled a SeaTerror and discussed it months after sure, but hours after? Your argument is flawed. I gave reasons for the Issho revert (the fuller body one can't be updated to HQ because the right side of the coat is cut off, therefore presenting less information). It's also better to have two separate images in this case, as the open eyes image could be replaced with a better anime or manga image, and same thing with the full body manga color scheme. You should try to actually look at the edit summaries in order to get a grasp on what the edit is about (I explained this in my edit summary, but your ignoring of evidence was very childish and antagonistic). You shouldn't remove images from pages either without discussion, as since you began the dispute, it was your duty to go to the talk page and argue your case as to why the image shouldn't be used, instead of marking it for deletion with contrived reasoning, without any discussion. With no official warning from an admin as well, there's no precedent for this kind of forum to have been opened (I could probably open the same forum for you, with the same evidence if I felt childish enough!) Mr. Whatever (talk) 02:18, September 14, 2014 (UTC) You gave reasons for the Issho revert, but so did I. Only mine were backed by rules, and you did not acknowledge them (like how I mentioned how there are other images capable of doing the same point that aren't duplicates). You did upload a needless duplicate, and I reverted the page to its original state. Then you responded by calling my and Joekido's reversions of your edits "Vandalism" while you reverted them childishly. And then there's your problems with the massive edit wars caused by your sockpuppets. I see no reason to believe that these socks do not belong to the editor who when pissed off about his own ban forum being opened and said in a screencapped chat that he will not be stopped by bans and will "do what he wants", including making as many accounts as you need to do so, with changing your IP. You basically admitted that you have the skills and tools to carry out an attack on our wiki conveniently minutes before an attack fitting that exact description happened. And one that reverted a bunch of anime images to to manga originals? That's a very specific form of vandalism only an experienced editor could know how to do, and only you would have the motivation to do. As well as being on the wiki at the same time. At this point, I see no reason why after attacking our community in such a harmful way, this community should ever allow you to be a part of it again. I fully endorse a permanent ban. 03:15, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately, your reasons did not follow the rules as my image was not a duplicate. The image was used for two different purposes, and marking an image for deletion without discussion is vandalism. In the future, you should use the talk page instead of continuing to revert, as further edit wars could lead to your own ban forum. Are you seriously still going on about some random vandal being me? I could've swore this was resolved in chat, but I guess you're still hanging onto that baseless argument... so I won't even bother humoring it. You need evidence, not speculation. Mr. Whatever (talk) 03:33, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Nothing was resolved in chat. You can't disprove that you did the vandalism. So I am free to post my circumstantial evidence and leave it up to the "jury" to decide if they believe your story or not. Personally, I see no regret for your attitude, which until you decided to vandalize the wiki, was the main purpose for this forum existing. 03:44, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Nor can you prove it. Sorry, but actual evidence is what matters here. Until you can come up with some, keep the speculation off the forum, as it's simply mudslinging at this point. Mr. Whatever (talk) 03:45, September 14, 2014 (UTC) What socks are you referring to? 04:34, September 14, 2014 (UTC) He seems to be under the impression that the mass vandalism earlier was me... but really isn't providing any evidence for it (therefore, he's mudslinging on a forum). Mr. Whatever (talk) 04:35, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't on then. What users were involved? 04:37, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, I just found the incident and it does seem very suspicious. Within an hour of your ban forum opening and you making threats on chat, several vandals suddenly appear and start reverting images, which you edit regularly and vandals rarely attack. Most vandals are random anons with the IQ of kelp and wouldn't even know how to edit images, let alone how to make multiple accounts as soon as they are banned and continue editing images. Add that to them reverting to manga pictures, which you clearly endorse, and the evidence against you is pretty strong. I don't normally go for speculation like this but when the situation is this obvious I'll make an exception. 04:55, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Even without conclusive proof, you still argue with everybody, and ignore the "no crying over spilt milk" rule. Also, your last ban forum was only closed because you had that account disabled. It wasn't because we decided not to ban you. So all the stuff from that forum really should be brought here, as it's still relevant. 11:16, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Really, the ban forum should've been re-opened the moment he returned. It was only because the dust had settled at that point that he was able to avoid punishment. The lack of consequences for his actions has caused him to become even more arrogant, disrespectful and whiny. And the recent mass vandalism... we all know he's responsible for it. He thinks he can get away with anything. I'm in support of a permanent ban. 11:43, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. If anyone wants to read through that forum again, it's >>>here<<< Every single point made there is just as relevant, so I feel we do need to take them into consideration when we decide whether to permaban him or not. 11:48, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I'd really be amazing if you can come back after your ban gal. Meanwhile, let's have a talk with staff, shall we. 11:55, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Nah,I nominate gal for admin and what do ya think will be Gal's next user name?-- So does anyone other than Gal have a serious objection to the ban? 19:30, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Just ban the man. 19:34, September 14, 2014 (UTC) This ban forum has turned into nothing but a speculative joke. And yeah... I pretty much can come back whenever I want. Prepare to be amazed Staw. 19:44, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Ban Length Discussion It's unanimous that he should be banned, so I think it's safe to move on without a poll. Obviously a clear majority there. So next question: Is anyone opposed to a permanent ban? 20:26, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Seeing as he's pussed out like a bitch and disabled his account again, I'll just perma-ban him next time he comes on. 20:30, September 14, 2014 (UTC) No argument here, although it looks like his account hasn't been disabled yet. 20:33, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I agree with an permanent ban, for each account he may decide to use. 20:39, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Have fun banning people that may or may not be me. Will laugh every time it happens and continue to whatever I want. 20:49, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I think we're done here then. Removed from Active discussions. 20:51, September 14, 2014 (UTC)